Tony and Ziva
by LoveLinny
Summary: set after Truth or Consequences. ziva goes home with tony. T to be safe. ignore the miss spelled wrods and left out words i was sleepy when i wrote this


Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.  
i came up with this one night when i was watching truth or consequences.

After Truth or Consequences -  
"ziva, considering you have no where to go, i want you to stay with dinozzo." gibbs said

ziva was to tired to object. she wasn't still mad tony, after all how could she be? he risked his life for her and

after everything she had said to him. she nodded her head slowly. tony wasnt sure if this was a good idia or a

bad one but he couldn't say anything against it.

tony and ziva rode home in silents, tony did look over at ziva a few times but her eyes remaind on the road. he

couldnt help but see the fear in her eyes. he knew she was hurting and he want to make her feel safe again,

but would she trust him again? when they were at his apartment ziva sat on the couch, not saying

anything. fianlly tony spoke, "you can take a shower if yo want." he said to ziva. she just there still not

speaking.

"ok, fine if your not going to talk to me then listen. i know your mad at me, i know you dont think you can

trust me, and i know you are hurting, but ziva..." he looked up into her eyes that were slowly filling with tears.

"i am sorry" was all she said before she stood up and walked into tony's room.

tony got up and followed her, "ziva..." he said as he reached out to tuch her arm. she pulled away from him

not saying anything. she was glad he wasnt faceing her, afraid of him seeing the tears falling from her eyes.

ziva never liked people seing her cry and she really didnt want tony to see her like this.

"ziva, you dont have to act strong. i know we said some mean things to each other before you left and i didnt

mean to hurt you. i..."

"i am the one how should be telling you this, tony. i was the one who said those things to you; and now i

know the truth, you were only tring to protecet me. you always try to protecet me. i should have known that,

and i am sorry." she said as she tried to hold back more tears.

"ziva..." tony said once more reaching for her, this time she let him. he turned her so she is facing him. "you

dont need to be sorry, i was never mad at you, i knew you were upset and i knew you were hurting, just like

you are now."

ziva didnt know what to say, she looked at the floor and let her tears come freely. seconds later tony pulled

her into his arms, he kissed her forehead lightly. after a minute or two she pulled away and went into the

bathroom. he heard her turn on the shower, he went to his dresser and pickrd out a shirt she could wear. tony

went over to the bathroom door and knocked. "ziva, i left a shirt out here that you can wear." he put the shirt

on the ground and walked back to his room. he layed dwon, closed his eyes, and thought. he though about

ziva, how he felt when he heard she was dead, how happy he was to learn she was alive, who he knew he

really couldnt live without her, and how much he really cared abut her. he heard the shower turn off and a

few menutes later she came into the bedroom wearing his shirt. tony sat up and walked over to her, "is there

anything you need?" he asked

ziva shook head no, walked over to the bed, and layed down. tony walked over and did the same. after laying,

faceing the celing, he turned on his side to face her. it paind him to see her like this, brusied and broken. he

wanted her to open up to him, he wanted nothing more than to take her pain away. she looked over at him,

neither of them saying any thing. tony reached over and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. she didnt

respond, tony was hoping she would smile, he missed her smile. they layed like that untill they fell asleep.

tony was awoken by ziva tossing and turning. "ziva" he said slightly touching her arm. she woke up sobbing.

"are you ok?" tony asked. ziva just shook her head no and moved closer to tony. "do you need anything?' he

asked.

"tony... am i weak, for being afraid?" she asked tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"what, no. ziva, eveyone is afraid of something. you are the strongest person i know." he said

"what are you afraid of?" she asked him.

he looked at her for a long time and then spoke, "im afraid of lossing you, i meant what i said about not being

able to live with out you."

she didnt say anything, she begain to cry again and tony pulled her into his arms. she snuggled up to him. he

kissed her forehead; he hugged her as tight as he could without hurting her. "dont ever scare me like that

again, dont ever leave me... NCIS. if you ever think about leaving again i will drag your ninja ass back here

and tie you up." he said. he felt her smile and couldnt help but smile too. he looked down at her and kissed her

forehead again. "i mean it, ziva, you cant leave."

"i could not leave you again, tony."

he smiled at her than said, "you should go back to sleep, you need rest."

she looked up at him, he could see the fear and he knew she was afraid of what she would see when she

closed her eyes. "im right here, i wont leave you, and i will never let anyone hurt you again. i love you, ziva"

"thank you." she said, "tony," she said looking up at him, "i love you too." 


End file.
